Rin's Journal
by Revlis Charm
Summary: This is not a story. It is a fanfiction idea for a Blue Exorcist/Corpse Party crossover. For more details, see inside.
1. WARNING: READ THIS

**If you are reading this, then you have chose to click on this fanfic at your own risk. But I must tell you this: THIS. IS. NOT. A. STORY. It's just a crossover idea that I have, okay? It's a crossover of Blue Exorcist and Corpse Party, and this is a sample of Rin's journal. Long fanfic short, Sachiko shows Rin a video thing, blah blah blah, darkening, etc. It's not a good fanfiction idea...But, right now I'm doing something many of you don't have the guts to do: Put your work on the internet for the whole world to see. Yeah, you're probably thinking, "But I do that all the time!" But now, I'm putting my shit idea out for people, who's opinion's and views I care about, to see and judge.**

 **The plot is that Shiemi found the whole, Sachio Ever After thing on the internet, and asked everyone else to do it. By that, I mean her, Yukio, Rin, Izumo, Koneko, Shima, and Bon. But the earthquake didn't happen until most of them were already in separate places in the school, and Rin had skipped class to have a quick nap. Then the earthquake happened, but since the events of the original Corpse Party have already transpired, they aren't taken to Heavenly Host. Instead, the curse transforms their school into a version of it. I'm not going to mention what happened after that. I won't spoil.**

 **So then, Yukio and (some) of the others find each other, all the while Yukio is still looking for Rin, who was in his room/dorm during the whole ordeal. Yukio then eventually gets to their dorm, but Rin is nowhere to be found. (Rin was stricken with the effects of the darkening, and was now wandering around.) Yukio notices Rin's journal on his bed, and then he and the others read it.**

 **This story is from Yukio and the Exwires reading Rin's journal. Please, I'm thinking of writing a fanfic for this, but I want your opinions first. I'm sorry if my things shit. But this is taken directly from the game, from Sachiko's mother's journal. I'm sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

 **With all that being said, I worked REALLY fucking hard on this. I had to switch back and forth between two apps, to make sure I got the dialogue right as I was typing. I put a lot of sweat and blood into this thing. So PLEASE enjoy. You don't have to fav it, you don't have to comment on it, just. Enjoy.**


	2. Rin's Journal

**DO NOT JUDGE ME! PLEASE!**

* * *

7/19/2015

I spoke at great length with my friends again today. They're so full of life, and growing up so fast...But I don't intend to be left behind! Today is a special day. I'm meeting Yukio after school and going out for dinner. I hope he likes the present I  
/got him. I felt tired, so I stopped by the dorm to take a quick nap before meeting up with Yuki.

...

What's this? There's a tv in the room. And a video?

...

nO oooOOOO ! NOOO ! The floor came at me fast, and suddenly, I found myself unable to move. I was slumped across the ground unceremoniously...I felt like I was dead. Numbly, I could feel my mouth being opened, and a foreign object being shoved in. It  
/opened and then closed around my tongue, and then it left my mouth. I'm not a bad person. I don't deserve this. But there is not redemption for what I've done...

7/20/2015

It's just as I suspected. According to the official report, I've been reported as missing...and nothing's been said about Yukio yet. The others are all mourning me. They're so kind. I'm in mourning too...

7/21/2015

There's a stranger sitting in my chair. The new student, no doubt. But no one's talking to him. He mustn't be very popular. I hate him.

7/26/2015

Little by little, I'm losing my mind. Bit by bit, I'm fading away. A dark will, not my own, has begun infuriating my being. Make it stop...

 **Bound to the site of his demise, Rin eventually exhausted all possible topics, filling the remaining pages with short passages like:** 'I'm so alone. So very alone...' 'I want to see Yukio again. I want to see my friends again.' 'I will  
/never forgive myself for what I did.'

'I'll kill them all.' **...among other similarly mournful or angry sentiments.**

7/12/2016

Sachi is my pride and joy. She'd do anything for me. She'd even kill lots of people to keep me company. She sends me so many children. I love them all.

7/15/2016

I have to make her stop. This won't make me happy. Sachiko, please stop.

7/16/2016

Sachi told me what happened to her mom. His family is just as guilty as he is. I'm going to curse the entire line, forever. I'll burn some damn sense right into their brains.

7/17/2016

How did this happen? Sachiko, who died alongside her mother 20 years ago, has a flesh-and-blood body once more. She kills children and sends their souls to her me and her mom. But I don't want that! That won't make me happy! Sachiko...please, come see  
/me! Talk with me!

7/20/2016

Sachiko killed six more. And when they die, it's like every trace of their existence is removed from history. But she's not capable of abducting and killing children on her own...She makes that man do the kidnapping for her. Sachiko... Please, stop...

7/23/2016

Sachi is no longer killing for my sake. Now she's just killing because she likes it. I don't know when this change happened...but it did. Living beings are such fickle, easily-angered creatures. They killed us, after all. I can't forgive anyone who kills  
/another human being. I'll kill them all. I'll kill them for what they've done. I'll show them no mercy.

7/24/2016

Kill more

7/25/2016

Kill more

8/15/2016

Bring me _more_

9/18/2016

Thanks to Sachi, I'm no longer alone. She sent me three more adorable little children today. Sachi is my pride and joy. I don't think she or anyone even recognizes me anymore. But I still love Sachi with all my heart.

11/18/2016

The schools been closed down. And the principal's descendent jumped off the roof. Serves him right. What a pitiful way to die. Serves him right!

11/23/2016

Sachi's been wandering the halls. These empty halls...She kills anyone who enters. People who've heard rumors, or are just curious. She and I are both so desperately thirsty...But there's nothing we can do about it.


	3. Wow

**Well, I've written a lot a shit stories in my life, but this...**  
 **I'm sorry. I just don't even know why I posted this. It was stupid. I'm stupid. I'm extremely sorry for wasting everyone's precious time and life with this horrid story of mine. I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me. *apology bow***


End file.
